


A Fresh Start

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, after rhato #25, jason is done with it all, seriously fuck rhato #25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: After Batman's assault on Red Hood, Jason decides to call it quits and go enjoy his second chance at life as a civilian. Even if he has to play dead a second time to leave his past behind.But will the past stay behind him?





	1. Chapter 1

Roy sat at the bed where Jason was lying in, fists clenched in anger. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how his own damn father beat him like one of the goons he fought in the streets of Gotham. That was absolutely fucked up.

"Jay," He breathed out softly. "Sorry I didn't arrive to get you sooner. But I'm here for you, man. I'll help you out all the way, I swear it."

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. The redheaded archer took one look at the screen. Dick. His eyes narrowed as dark thoughts ran through his mind. He probably wanted to know where his little wing was, so he could snitch onto daddy Bats and let the man pummel him some more and drag poor Jason back to Arkham. Like hell he was going to let him do that.

Roy picked up the phone and answered it, an idea forming in his mind as he spoke. "Harper speaking."

"Roy!" Dick's voice was filled with hurt and pain. "Oh, thank god you picked up."

"What do you want, Dick?"

"Listen, I just want to know where Jason is. Is he okay?"

Silence.

"Roy? Roy, please, answer me!"

"He's dead."

The only sound coming from the other end was Dick's shivering breath. "T-That's not funny, Roy."

"I wasn't joking, Grayson." Roy's tone became hard. "Your fucking daddy hit his ass so hard that his _fucking neck actually snapped_!" He knew that Jason was still alive, but barely conscious at the moment from all the blows he took. "This shit is on him!"

"Roy-"

"YOUR FUCKING DAD KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! HE MURDERED HIS OWN SON!"

" _You're lying!_ Stop it, Roy, stop lying to me..." Dick's voice was starting to break.

"No one's lying. He's gone, Dick. Deal with it. Go tell Batman, or don't. I don't care." Roy then hung up as he turned to see Jason moving his lips slightly. He let out a sigh, knowing Jason wouldn't like it if he told him about what he just said to Dick, but right now, Jason needed some space from his so-called family.

"I'm sorry, Jaybird." The redheaded man reached out and brushed his hair affectionately. "I'm sorry about all this..."

 

Bruce was at the computer, searching for the whereabouts of the Red Hood. If only that damn Arsenal hadn't interfered, Jason would've been under house arrest. He wouldn't be underestimated again.

Suddenly he felt himself being knocked out of the chair and landing on the floor. He quickly looked up to see his attacker was, only to face his very pissed off eldest son." D-Dick?"

"What have you done?" He rasped out with barely concealed anger.

"What have I done what?" Bruce grit out, annoyed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dick all but screamed at him, launching punches at him, most of which Bruce blocked as he struggled to defend himself. "You bastard, you FUCKING bastard!"

"Dick, calm dow-" He was cut off by a lucky punch to the gut that sent him to the floor again.

"SHUT UP!" Nightwing roared out. "I always knew you had problems, Bruce, but this time, you've gone too far!"

"What are you talking about...?" Bruce grunted.

Dick clenched his fists and glared down at his mentor. "Jason. Jason, your son and my brother. The son that came back from the dead and came back into our lives. And the son that you _killed_."

Bruce managed to get to his feet and glared back at Dick, his body shaking slightly. "I didn't kill him, Dick. I don't kill! Jason was the one that killed the Penguin! I was doing my duty!"

"That's not what Roy told me. He was carrying away his fucking corpse after you beat him on the damn rooftop! _He told me that his neck was snapped!_ " Nightwing screamed the last part out with a croaking sob.

The caped crusader froze, ice running through his veins. The thought that he killed his own child was... "N-No, I didn't hit him that hard. I was only trying to subdue him-" He was cut off by another blow to the face.

"And now he's dead. Because of you, Bruce. You killed your son and my little brother." Dick seethed. "And now I'll never get to tell him how sorry I am. It's all your fucking fault." Tears ran down his face as he kept glaring through his domino mask. "I'm done. I-I can't do this anymore, Bruce. How can I fight crime with someone that can't feel remorse for what he's done?"

"Dick..." Bruce breathed out.

"Don't, Bruce. Just...don't. You said Batman doesn't kill, right? Well, you don't deserve to be Batman. Jason's blood is on your hands. You lost the right when you decided that Jason was just like any other creep in this city. And I refuse to work with a murderous hypocrite." With that, Dick ripped off his domino mask and flung it onto the floor, turning around and walking towards his bike.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my little wing and bring him back to Gotham for his real funeral." Dick then turned to Bruce. "And if you ever think about trying to stop me, Bruce, then you're going to pay the price." He then hopped onto his bike and drove out of the cave, leaving a stunned Bruce behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim felt his heart break as he quickly moved away from the entrance of the secret passage leading to the Cave. How...How could Bruce do something like this? He knew he didn't pull his punches with the thugs he fought, but to kill his own child? He ran in a panic, heading straight up towards his room. There was no way he was going to deal with him right now.

His heart beat loudly, echoing in his ears as he burst into his room and began to quickly pack his things. There was no absolutely no way he was staying here one more minute. No way he could work with Bruce, ever again, not after what he did to Jason.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He checked the name on the screen.

Steph.

He answered the phone. "Hey, Timmy-"

"Stephanie, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

The blonde paused for a moment, then spoke. "What? What's going on, Tim?"

"Batman broke his code."

"W-What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I heard Dick screaming at him that he killed Jason while beating him down. I-I don't think I can stay at the Manor anymore. Please, let Barbara know about this."

"Oh my god," Steph's voice was starting to break. "I-I can't believe he'd do something like this to his own son... W-was it an accident?"

"Bruce said it was," Tim's voice then took a dark edge to it. "But somehow I doubt it. He sounded like he was in denial of what he did."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to find a place to hide out from Bruce, then think up of something. I can't live with him anymore. I can't follow his rules anymore, not after what he did, Steph." Tim finished putting the last of his things into his bag. "I'll keep in touch."

"Be careful, Tim." She then hung up.

He put the cell phone in his back pocket, and grabbing his bag, he made a beeline to the window and began to climb out of it. Tim was done with being a part of this family, being a part of an abusive father that refused to give one of his children a second chance. Bruce had lost the right to be a father, and a hero.

 

"Fuck..." Jason groaned as he sat up in his bed. "Damn, that old man can hit like a ton of bricks." He looked at Roy, who was sitting in a chair next to him. "Thanks for saving me, Roy."

"No prob, Jay." The redhead smiled back at him. "We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah..." A sigh escaped his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. It had been three days since Jason woke up, and he still couldn't get out of bed without Arsenal's help. "God, I'm glad I've got you around. Unlike those assholes that call themselves my family."

"Yeah, about that..."

Jason turned his head towards Roy, giving him a flat look. "What is it, Harper?"

Roy exhaled deeply. "Dick called and asked me where you were. I...kinda told him that... your dad beat you to death."

"You what?"

The archer shrunk away from his friend's glare. "Look, I figured you didn't want to be bothered with your family right now, so I gave him a little lie to keep them off your back!"

"Goddammit, Harper, you idiot." The Red Hood let out a groan and shook his head. "They're gonna come looking for my damn body; they're not the type that'll take people at their word! What the fuck, dude?!"

"I'm sorry!" Roy held up his hands in surrender. "Wait, wait, wait. I got an idea."

"I bet it's a stupid one." Jason snapped, annoyed. "But I'll listen. Go on."

"What if we... made a realistic dummy of you, put it under wraps, and let Dick take it back to Gotham?"

The skunk-haired man fought the urge to throw his comfortable pillow at him. "And you'll really think it'll work?"

"It's gotta work, Jaybird! Then they'll leave you alone! Just long enough for your wounds to get healed up and we can start from there."

"...All right, fine. But if this doesn't work out, I'm coming after you." Jason huffed.

Roy chuckled. "Deal, man. What could possibly go wrong?"

The former Robin then laid back onto the bed, a frown on his face. "Everything."


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't gonna work." Jason sighed.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"Do I look like cross-eyed to you?!"

Roy let out a loud sigh and threw up his hands. "Look, Jay, I'm trying my best here!"

"Harper, my nose isn't the size of a gumball."

"Come on, man!"

The two had been hard at work making Jason's "corpse", with Jason giving pointers on how he should look. And Roy was trying his best to make sure it looked like his best friend. So far, it was coming along quite...well.

"And stop making me smile, damn it!"

"Jay!"

 

Bruce let out a growl as he stormed through the hallway. Tim was gone, Dick had left, and now Damian had shut himself in his room. This was ridiculous! Jason...Jason couldn't be dead. He was probably still alive, just pretending to be dead. He refused to believe it. He didn't kill!

"Alfred?" He called out. No response. "Alfred?"

A fist slammed against the wall in frustration. What the hell was going on?! He needed to get to the bottom of this, right now.

He quickly headed into the Cave, going downstairs and began to prep himself for the meeting with the League.Right now, he had work to do. Jason could wait for later. He was going to find him and make sure he was alive. This little incident was not going to break his family apart. "I'm going to find you, Jason." He muttered to himself.

Little did he know, he was in for a rude awakening.

 

"And so, I think we should-" Superman stopped and turned to face Batman entering the room. "Oh, hey, Bruce. We were just discussing the latest plans for the Watchtower."

Batman just grunted and headed towards his chair, sitting down.

"...Right. So, I was thinking that we should-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" A strong, feminine voice cut through the light mood of the room. Diana stormed into the room, a thunderous look on her face as she set her glare upon Bruce, who remained impassive and slowly rose from his chair.

"What's the meaning of what, Diana?" Clark asked, a mix of concern and confusion on his features. "Is something wrong?"

Wonder Woman ignored him and strode towards Batman, sharply jabbing a finger at his chest. "You lied to us, Bruce. You've been hiding something from us all."

"I have no idea-"

"Jason was alive, all this time, and you never bothered to tell us?!" The amazon's glare could've killed any normal man, but Bruce wasn't a normal man. "Why?!"

"I see no reason to inform the League about a dangerous criminal that I can handle. He is my business, and mine alone." The dark knight snapped at her.

"...Jason's alive?" Superman blurted out, shocked.

"He is your _son_!" Diana shouted, and grabbed Bruce by the shoulders, her furious blue eyes boring into his lens. "You have no right to treat him as if he were an enemy! How dare you!?"

"He was not my son! The boy died in Ethiopia and he came back as a drug lord and a murderer! He threatened my family!"

"And for that reason, you decide to beat him like one of the criminals that lurks in your city!" Diana then drew her hand back and slapped Bruce, making him fall onto the floor. "You shame yourself as a father!"

"Holy shit," Hal blurted out. Barry just looked on, dumbstruck, as did the rest of the League.

Bruce grunted, holding the side of his face where the amazon slapped him and managed to get to his feet. "T-This has nothing to do with you! H-How do you even know-"

"For your information, Richard called me and told me everything. About how you viciously beat him on that night. I had never heard him sound so frightened before. All because you had condemned Jason as one of your Gotham Rogues."

Batman grimaced. "And right now, he's still hiding from me. I need to find him."

"Okay, let's just all calm down and talk about this rationally-" Clark tried to interject, but the glare Diana threw towards him made him stop.

"You will not go anywhere near Jason. I forbid it. You hurt him enough already. I will not let you harm him any further."

A growl escaped from his throat. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"I am protecting a child from his abusive father." Diana's matronly voice brooked no argument. "And you have lost the right to be a father to him."

Bruce shot a glare to her. "You will regret this." Without another word, he headed towards the zeta tubes, going to the one in Gotham. This was just some stupid setback. He still had Barbara; he could get the information from her without the use of the JLA systems. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from finding Red Hood.


	4. Chapter 4

"This better look good."

Roy threw his hands up with a frustrated sigh. "For the last time, Jay, it looks good enough to take around for a party, just like on _Weekend at Bernie's_!"

"...Are you saying that you're gonna take my dead body clubbing? You have problems, Roy."

The two Outlaws were looking at the lifelike replica of Jason, which was lying on a stretcher table. "I just hope Dick doesn't realize he's taking home a fake with him." Roy sighed.

Jason was about to make a retort, when a look of realization hit his face. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"Talia." He blurted out. "She probably caught wind of this shitty lie you cooked up. Oh, god, she's gonna be pissed if she finds out I'm not dead."

The redheaded archer raised an eyebrow. "Aw, c'mon, Jay, it's not like she's gonna suddenly appear out of thin air or something."

Apparently, the universe was willing to prove Roy Harper wrong as a knock on the door sounded through the now silent room. "Jason?" A soft yet stern feminine voice rang out through the door. "Open this door."

"Shit," Whispered the Red Hood as he quickly and quietly hid underneath the bed. "Don't tell her I'm here!"

Roy slowly made his way to the door and opened to face a frowning Talia. "Heeeey.... Er, so, you're Jay's cool and sexy assassin mom...." He nervously greeted her, clearing his throat. "I-It's really nice to meet you."

Talia was not amused. "Harper. Are you the one responsible for perpetuating this ridiculous lie about Jason being killed by Batman?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Roy gulped. Oh, god, he was fucked. "It's not what it looks like, ma'am. I only did it to protect Jason from his crazy-ass dad, who decided to beat him like a damn punching bag. He didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. Just treated him like another Gotham crazy." It was a credit that he didn't stutter as he spoke.

"And you did not think to tell me about this?" The demon's daughter took a step forward menacingly.

"Well, you weren't around, and it was the first thing that came to mind, I swear!"

Talia glared at him for a few minutes, then sighed and turned to the direction of the bed. "Jason, come from under the bed. I am no fool."

Jason slowly stood up, looking like a child who got caught sticking his hand into a cookie jar. "Hi, T."

Talia strode past Arsenal and embraced him in a hug. "You poor child. I was so worried about you. I cannot believe what your father did to you..." She murmured soothingly like a nightingale.

"I know." Jason returned the hug, and they held each other for several minutes before slowly separating. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Your father is to blame." The brunette assassin hissed out. "And to think that Damian is still with him..." She shook her head. "No, this is not the time. I have come here to help you with this...endeavor that Harper made."

"You're welcome," Roy mumbled out, earning him an annoyed look from both Jason and Talia.

"Dick's going to come soon." Jason said, glancing at his double on the table. "I don't think he's going to be keen on seeing you, T."

"I will handle Richard while you and Harper take your leave. Bruce will not get away with what he's done. He will pay." Talia held Jason's hands in hers. "I swear this to you, my son."

"Thanks, Talia." The former Robin smiled. "There's no possible way that I can repay you for this, isn't there?"

"Absolutely not," She smiled warmly at him. "Whatever you wish do after this, I will wish you the best." The daughter of the demon's head then moved towards the stretcher and turned to face Roy. "And you, Harper.  I have your word that you keep Jason safe?"

"You got it, ma'am. I'll make sure on it."

"See that you do." With that, she headed outside with the dummy in tow. Roy and Jason looked at each other.

"Your mom's kinda cool... and scary."

"You're just lucky she didn't stab your ass. Now, come on. We gotta be quick or Dickhead will sense something's off."

 

As Dick made his way to the safehouse via the cell phone signal from Roy, he saw Talia standing near Jason's body, with an impassive look on her face. "Talia? What the hell are you doing here?" He blurted out, body going tense.

"I am here because I have heard what my Beloved did to your brother." Damian's mother spoke in a neutral tone. "I wish... to give you custody of my son as well, Richard."

"Dami?" Dick breathed out. "You're giving Dami to me?"

"Yes," Talia replied. "My son idolizes you, even more than his father, who rarely gives him any approval. I would be blind not to see how much he feels comfortable with you." She then moved from the stretcher and stood to the side. "Go. Take Jason and give him his due rites. I...I cannot bear to bring him back to life once again. He needs peace."

"I understand." The first Robin moved to take Jason and looked at Talia. "Talia, I-"

"No." The mother of the current Robin spoke. "There is no need to thank me, Richard. I am doing this for Jason's sake. He..would've wanted this."

Dick nodded and headed back to the seaplane with his brother's corpse in his arms. Talia watched him go as the aircraft rose into the sky and go into the horizon. "Soon, this will all be over, Beloved. You shall soon learn that actions have consequences." She whispered softly as the wind blew against her, her hair flowing into the breeze...


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce stormed into the Watchtower, a thunderous look on his face as he saw Barbara sitting at her desk, typing up something. "Barbara. I need you to-"

"No." Was the redhead's answer.

"I-"

"I said no. I'm not in the business of giving info to murderers, especially ones that kill their own children." Her voice was ice-cold as she slowly turned to face him, her eyes equally cold.

"Jason's not dead, he's hiding." Bruce's curt reply belted out from his mouth. "I need his location."

"Funny, that's not what Dick told me." Barbara hissed out, leveling a glare at him. "He called me and told me he was bringing his _dead_ brother back home. For his funeral."

"It's a fake!" Bruce growled, eyes narrowing. "Jason's trying to throw us off the trail. I need your help to find him before it gets cold." He took a cautious step back as Barbara stood up, fists clenched at her sides and her gaze boring into him.

"You listen to me, and you listen good." The redhead seethed as she pointed a finger at him. "I don't know what makes you think Jason's somehow alive and hiding from us, but it ends now. You will leave him alone and let him rest in peace. You will not drag Dick and the others on a wild-ass goose chase on some kind of delusion that came from the depths of your twisted mind."

"I can't just leave him-"

"You can, and _you will_." Barbara cut him off as she took a step towards him. "If you don't, I will make you regret it."

"Barbara, he killed the-"

" _I don't care._ "

Bruce gritted his teeth; this was getting nowhere fast. "He's a murderer!"

"Oh, yes, I can see the fucking irony right now: The bat who doesn't kill has murdered his own murderous son, who didn't even fight back at all." The redhead sneered at him. "What would your sons think about that? What would Selina think about that?!"

He flinched at that, unable to come up a response to that. His eyes moved towards the floor, not wanting to look at Barbara's piercing glare.

"You've become so focused on trying to keep this goddamn city safe, you've let yourself slowly be dragged into the dark abyss, not caring about the people around you and how they feel about you. In my eyes, you've become just like the monsters you fight."

"Enough!"

"You've built up so many walls around you that you've become a prisoner of your own mind, not knowing how to deal with your family and friends. In your mind, they're nothing but soldiers to you, their feelings and worries and concerns be damned. I feel sorry for Jason, having to deal with a father like you. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm glad he's resting in his grave, thanks to the man who is probably more worse than the monster that killed your son!"

" _ENOUGH!_ "

Barbara stopped and looked at a shaking Bruce, who was clenching his fists tightly.

"Stop it... Stop talking like I-I don't care about him. I...I don't hate him! I'm not a...monster..."

"I don't know if I can even believe that, Bruce."

He looked up to face her, eyes watery. "You...you don't have the right to say that about me. I never asked him to become Robin."

"Beggars can't be choosers." She crossed her arms.

"Much like you couldn't choose on how you got shot by the Joker?" Bruce spat out before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it as he saw her eyes darken. "Barbara, I'm-"

"Get out."

"I didn't mean-"

"Get. Out."  Her voice was hard as iron. " _Now._ "

Bruce did as she commanded as he made his way to the door.

However, Barbara would not let him go without a parting shot. "At least you had the damn courtesy not to beat up your own damn cousin for shooting Clayface."

The caped crusader stopped for a moment, then opened the door and left.

 

"Little D?" Dick knocked on the door to his little brother's room, a concerned look on his face. "Can I come in?"

The door opened to reveal a red-eyed Damian. "R-Richard?"

"Oh, Dami..." He knelt down and cupped his face. "Dami, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"F-Father. I-I had a nightmare about him." The current Robin struggled to keep the tremor out of his voice. "I saw how he beat down T-Todd, and..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "And I dreamt that he was going to...to..." A choked sob escaped from his throat, leaving him unable to continue.

Dick quickly wrapped him in a hug, comforting him as he let Damian cry into his shoulder. "Shhhh, it's all right. I won't let him hurt you, Damian. Bruce won't touch you. I swear it."

He was very glad Talia gave him custody of Damian right now. No way in hell was he going to let him stay in the manor with Bruce any longer. He felt Damian stop crying as he pulled away from him. "Why?"

"Why what?" Dick asked.

"Why would Father hurt T-Jason like that?" Damian asked.

Nightwing furrowed his brows. "It's not an easy question to answer, Damian. There's a lot of reasons why people hurt other people. Jason had his own reasons, and so did Bruce."

"I don't want to understand why." The youngest Wayne child shook his head. "I...I miss him, Richard."

Dick just held Damian tighter. "I miss him too, Little D. I miss Little Wing too."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce stormed into the manor, eyes bleary and face stormy. This was all Jason's fault. He had tried to make him apart of this family, even to help him, but to no avail. He felt like his efforts were completely in vain. "Damn it...!" He pounded his fist against a wall. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Murderer." Cass's voice hissed out, causing Bruce to turn to see his adopted daughter glare darkly at him. "You k-killed little brother."

"Cassandra, I didn't kill him." Bruce shook his head. "You have to believe me. Your brother is alive."

"Lies!" The dark-haired asian girl hissed as she jabbed a finger to his chest. "Stop lying to me."

"It's not a lie. I'm going to find Jason and bring him back. He's gone too far with this stunt." The caped crusader grit his teeth. "I swear it."

Cassandra looked at him, seeing conviction and anger in his body. She had been informed by Barbara that Jason had died and her so-called _father_ killed him. She couldn't trust whatever he said after that. "No."

"No?"

"You will not hurt little brother anymore. No hurting!" Cass was practically snarling at him.

Bruce took a step back. Cassandra had never acted like that way towards him before. "Cass, I swear, I won't hurt him."

"You already have, Bruce." He turned around to face Dick, who was glaring at him from the top of the stairs. "You sent him back to his grave. All because of your so-called ideals of justice."

"This is ridiculous." Bruce growled angrily. "Jason is alive, and I will not hear anything otherwise. Stop acting like he's dead."

"Is that what you really think, Bruce? You really think Jason is alive, out there somewhere, planning something against you?" Nightwing barked out a dry, humorless laugh. "Has really fighting the Rogues made you so delusional that you think that Jason somehow survived that vicious beating you took and is in hiding? Wow. No wonder Alfred left."

"Al-Alfred's gone?" the patriarch of the Bat-Family sputtered out in shock. "When? Why? Why didn't you tell me?! Where is he?"

"How should I know?!" Dick finally snapped back. "He wasn't there when I came in! He probably left because of the news that Jason died! Again! I don't blame him, considering how Alfie saw him like a grandson, and his son just fucking killed him."

"We-We have to find him, Dick. I-"

"NO!" Dick's shout took him aback. "We don't gotta do anything, Bruce. Did you forget the fact that I said I don't want to work with you anymore?! And that reminds me, I have something to tell you." He strode down the stairs. "I'm taking Damian back with me. I'm his father now."

"W-What?!" Bruce recoiled back as he had been struck. "Y-You can't- You don't-"

"Talia gave me the papers, B. I got custody of Little D now. And he's in good hands. Unlike how you've been treating him these past months. He deserves better."

Cass looked at Bruce, who widened his eyes at the mention of Talia's name. "T-Talia?! The League... Did you ask her about Jason's whereabouts? Has she said anything?" She gaped at him in disbelief, much as the same as her eldest brother.

"Are you fucking serious?" Dick squawked out. "Did you not hear a thing I just said?! I don't want anything more to do with you, Bruce! I'm not going to tell you what Talia told me! I'm not feeding your sick delusions that run in your head!"

"I don't have time for this!" Bruce growled, glaring at his son. "If you're not going to help me, then get out of my way. I'll find Jason, one way or another." He made for the grandfather clock, but Dick stood in his way. "Move, Dick."

"I am not letting you do this." Nightwing hissed. "You're in no right mind to be Batman."

"Don't make me do this," Bruce glared at him, knowing Cass was preparing for a fight. "I don't want to hurt you, chum. I just need to prove that Jason's alive, so the family won't be broken."

"It's too late, old man. Far too late." Dick shook his head. "Back away, Bruce."

With a heavy sigh, Bruce cocked his arm for a punch and swung.

 

"So, what are you gonna do now, Jay?" Roy asked as they were driving towards Phoenix, Arizona. "You gonna start over and protect a city like your big bro?"

"No, fuck that. I..." Jason sighed, shaking his head. "I just want a quiet life, away from the Bats, you know. I just need to feel normal, Roy."

Roy nodded in understanding. "Hey, man, I hear ya. Living the mercenary life ain't easy."

"Guess I just... need a break from that hellhole that is Gotham. I need something more sunny. Like the town we're coming up to." He pointed at the large skyscrapers and buildings as they approached the city limits. "I hear Phoenix is great this time of year."

"Just be careful, man. I hear weird things happen here. Ow!" Roy flinched in pain as Jason smacked his arm. "What was that for?"

"Don't jinx this for me, Harper."


	7. Chapter 7

"Get out of my way, Dick!"

Dick bared his teeth at his former mentor. "I'm not letting you do this, Bruce!" He swung a fist at him, who easily blocked it and countered it with his own blow. The two kept parrying and pounding at each other as they fought fiercely. Cassandra just watched, her eyes focused on both combatants.

"You don't understand!"

"What is there to understand?! Jason's gone! And it's all your fault!"

"I don't kill!"

Dick roared and swung a kick at Bruce's head, disorienting him for a second before the dark knight dodged his second blow. Bruce shot a jab at Dick's torso, tagging him at his side. "I don't want to hurt you, chum."

"Don't ever call me that. Never again. You don't have the right." Nightwing hissed angrily.

"You're my son."

"Not anymore."

Damian had come downstairs to see his brother and father fighting. He clenched his fists and glared at Bruce as he prepared to bum rush Nightwing. "Leave my father alone!" He shouted, causing the caped crusader to stop.

"Damian-"

"I was not talking to _you_." Bruce flinched at the venom in his voice. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Dick gave Damian a reassuring look.

"It's okay, Dami. I can handle this."

"Not my father either." Cass glared at Bruce with anger in her eyes.

Bruce clenched his fists. This was entirely Jason's fault. Once he found him, he would make him pay. Taking advantage of the moment, he quickly bolted away from the group and made his way into the Cave.

"Dammit! Bruce, stop!" Dick gave chase after him, Cass and Damian following him.

 

"So, why are we doing this again?" Conner asked, floating in front of Tim and Stephanie.

"I'm done being a part of this family, Kon. I don't want to be associated with a killer like Batman. I can't imagine why would he kill his own son, let alone the son who came back from the dead." The third Robin looked at his costume on the ground. "I want to get help us blow up his tech, so he won't try to find me. I'm done being Robin."

"Yeah, I'm with Tim on this. Can't believe he even did that to his own son..." Spoiler growled out the last part.

"You sure you don't want him thrown in jail?" Superboy asked.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, I need some space from him and I can't have him hounding me." Tim replied.

"Damn straight." Stephanie nodded.

Conner looked thoughtful for a minute, then grinned. "Where do we start?

 

Barbara sighed as she began to pack her things, throwing them into a duffel bag. She didn't want to stay in this city for another minute. She'd rather be anywhere else on earth except here. She wondered if Kara was up for a guest in her city. "God, how did it turn out like this?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. The redhead turned to see a certain blonde floating outside her window. "Kara?!" She blurted out in disbelief as she opened the window and the Kryptonian girl flew inside. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I was dropping by for a visit, but it looks like you're going on a trip yourself." Kara eyed the bag on the bed. "You going somewhere?"

"You can say that."

The blonde tilted her head. "Where?"

"National City."

"...Why?" The blonde gave her a suspicious look.

"Because I am tired of Gotham. I am tired of the crime, the corruption, the never-changing attempts to fix this damned wretched hive. I need a vacation." Barbara palmed her face, letting out a moan.

Kara went wide-eyed as she looked at her friend, putting an arm around her. "Wow. I never heard that from you before. What happened?"

Barbara turned to face her, eyes weary. "It all started when a certain bat-themed hero made the biggest fuck-up in his life..."

 

He had to get away, had to find his son. The black sheep that brought his family to ruin, all because of his refusal to work with him. This was all on Jason. As Bruce climbed into the cockpit of the Batwing, one thought was on his mind as he started the plane.

_'Jason, I'm coming for you. You will pay for hurting the family and trying to bring chaos. I won't stand for it.'_

The Batwing roared to life as it flew out and its pilot began to type in the coordinates of Jason's last whereabouts...

 


End file.
